1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (so-called organic EL element) is a light-emitting element having a structure in which at least one light-emitting organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. In such a light-emitting element, by applying an electric field between the cathode and the anode, electrons are injected into the light-emitting layer from the cathode side, and holes are injected into the light-emitting layer from the anode side. As a result, the electrons and the holes are recombined in the light-emitting layer to generate excitons, and the energy when the excitons return to the ground state is emitted as light.
As such a light-emitting element, for example, a light-emitting element in which three light-emitting layers corresponding to three colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), are laminated between a cathode and an anode to emit white light is known (for example, see JP-A-2006-172762). Such a light-emitting element that emits white light can display a full-color image by being used in combination with color filters arranged so that three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are allocated to each pixel.
In the light-emitting element disclosed in JP-A-2006-172762, the energy of excitons can be prevented from moving between the light-emitting layers by disposing an interlayer between the light-emitting layers. On this occasion, if the interlayer is bipolar allowing both electrons and holes to move, electrons and holes can be injected into each light-emitting layer while retaining excellent resistance of the interlayer against electrons and holes, which allows to emit white light.
However, in the light-emitting element disclosed in JP-A-2006-172762, since the interlayers having the same structure are disposed between the light-emitting layers that emit the respective color lights, the numbers of electrons and holes injected into the light-emitting layers differ from one another among the light-emitting layers. As a result, there is a problem in that the light-emitting layers cannot be allowed to emit light in a balanced manner.